Wolf Pack
by shinigami71
Summary: Calypso Potter and her two friends, Naomi Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood have to travel a thousand years into the future to find their long lost older brothers. Rated M just in case.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and Gundam Wing. Nor do I own Kingdom Hearts or any of the Final Fantasy's.

Warning: Slash, De-aging, blood, cursing, eluding to rape and possible future lemons.

**Gundam Pilots**

01 Heero Yuy 21

02 Duo Maxwell 20

03 Trowa Barton 23

04 Quatre Winner 19

05 Wufei Chang 22

**Wolf Pack**

Calypso Circe Potter (Yuy) 17/7

Naomi Hime Longbottom (Barton) 17/7

Luna Marie Lovegood (Maxwell) 16/6

* * *

Chapter 1

Calypso Potter was rushing through Grimauld Place throwing anything and everything that she even slightly thought she'd need in a bottomless trunk. So far that trunk included; all of her brand new clothes, her photo album, her fathers invisibility cloak, all of her school books (including the extra books that she had bought on the side), the entire Potter Library (including the books she had found in Godrics Hollow), the entire Black library, fifteen shrunken trunks that contained the entire contents of the Potter Vaults (ten of the trunks each contained five shrunken trunks that contained all the Potter Heirlooms), another eight shrunken trunks contained the entire Black Vaults (she had left anything that even felt dark, sadly that included much of the Black Vaults and she had no time to sell the expensive dark artifacts), and one last trunk that included two large rooms; one for herbs and the other for potions.

As the Potter and Black families had an account with Gringotts since it had been founded, she had been unable to close the accounts and most likely wouldn't have been able to anyway considering she hadn't had time to sell the dark artifacts and the many investments in the Potter and Black folders. Although, she had managed to pull a fast one on the other two that were coming with her. She had managed to transfer a few of the investments to their accounts.

Her dad and her father's letter had stated that the modified portkey would be sending her, her best friends and anyone they chose, several hundred years into the future, where her and her best friends older brothers had been sent at the age of four, in order to protect them. James Potter and Sirius Black, her dad and her father, the only two who seemed to know how to do such a thing, had meant to send her and her best friends to their brothers earlier but by then the war had gotten too bad and they had been forced into hiding. Her dad had taken Calypso with him to his best girlfriends house in Godrics Hollow, while her father had gone to the frontlines.

Her dad and his best girlfriend, Lily Evans, had been murdered when she was fifteen months old, but not before James and Sirius had set up another modified portkey to take her when she was seventeen years of age. They had given the portkey to the goblins, who were obligated to give the letter and portkey to her when she reached the age of seventeen.

Fortunately, the portkey would not activate until a week after her birthday. Giving her enough time to settle her affairs, sort of. The portkey also contained a limit of up to ten people, but Calypso could only trust two other people; Naomi Longbottom, and Luna Lovegood, the two others that had been meant to go with her. Anyone else had either betrayed her, like Ronald, Ginerva, and Molly Weasley, or died in the final battle or any of the previous battles, like Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and his twin sons; Fred and George Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger (her death had been harder on Calypso than even Cedrics had because Bellatrix Lestrange, had tortured her in front of Caly's bound form, before killing her; on a brighter note, Naomi had chopped her head off before she could start on Caly (not that she hadn't already been tortured before that)), and Nymphadora Lupin nee-Tonks (Nym's death had been difficult to swallow as well because she had been pregnant at the time).

"Caly!"

She was shaken from her thoughts from a yell downstairs, hurriedly checking her watch she found that she only had ten minutes before the portkey would leave, with or without her. Cursing, she threw another shrunken trunk in, this one containing two magical tents each containing a fridge with more than a years worth of food and drink refills. Shutting the trunk she quickly shrunk the trunk and placed it in the leg pocket of her cargo pants and grabbed her fur-lined, black leather jacket and was hurriedly putting it on as she raced down the stairs to join the others.

The other two looked at her, fondly exasperated, already holding onto the portkey, packed and ready to go. Calypso smiled, placing her hand on the portkey, which turned out to be a goblin-made silver platter.

A moment later, they disappeared from Grimauld Place, not to reappear for another thousand years.

* * *

Calypso gasped in pain as they landed harshly in a dirty concrete alley instead of the floor of Grimauld Place. The portkey had made her nauseous and her body ached in pain. She could feel Naomi and Luna lying next to her and could tell that something was different about them.

Groaning, Calypso opened her eye's, wondering when she had closed them, to look around. She couldn't believe what she had seen. She was laying on her side facing Naomi, who looked as though she had lost ten years of her life and she didn't mean that she had aged ten years in her fear, actually just the opposite. She looked seven years old again.

Dread filled her as she realized something and quickly looked down at herself, just as she suspected; she was seven years old again. She and Naomi had been de-aged. A glance to her left side confirmed the same results. They had all been de-aged by ten years and from the looks on their faces, they had realized the same thing that she had.

"Caly? Luna?" Naomi whispered, as if afraid she would disappear the moment she spoke too loud.

Caly smiled, sheepishly, "Yeah, Naomi, it's us."

The look on her face was near priceless. It was more of a stunned disbelief mixed with a healthy dose of fear.

"You're so tiny!" She exclaimed, making Caly pout. It was true and there was no way of denying it. Years of malnutrition, abuse, and cramped living arrangements would do that to you. Though Naomi and Luna couldn't say much themselves, they were only half a foot taller than her.

Caly grimaced, as she looked herself over. It looked as though she had lost a foot and a half of her formerly 4'11" status. Not only that but it seemed that they still had the scars that they had gotten from the war. Which kind of made her grateful because that also meant that her eye sight would stay perfect and she wouldn't have to get treatment for her eye's again. Then again it was going to be difficult to explain to her older brother, when ever she found him, why she carried enough scars to make a war veteran envious. Looked like she would have to exaggerate a bit on her time with the Dursley's.

The hard part would be trying to explain away Naomi and Luna's scars, while not as bad as Caly's seeing as they had only been collecting scars for maybe three years. Whereas Caly had been amassing scars since she was about four years old. Either way it didn't matter they still needed to come up with a cover story for their scars.

"What are we going to do, Caly? By the fact that we are in an alley, I can guess that Grimauld Place no longer exists. Which means that we need to find a safe place to plan and figure out the rest later." Naomi said, grimacing as she looked over her once again scrawny and fragile body.

Caly and Luna nodded.

"First things first, is anybody injured? Everybody got their things?"

A quick check of things found them unable to do magic with their wands, no matter the power they could still feel from them, which meant that magic had changed. They still had their magical cores and magic still exists, but they could feel that the magic was now more internal than external. So simple spells would no longer work. They would need to further look at this problem later when they were safe.

Beyond that nobody seemed injured but for the few bumps and bruises from the landing.

Caly immediately took control, "Alright we need to find someplace to set up and we'll figure out what to do from there. Luna does your seerer ability still work?"

A shy nod was her answer.

"Alright then I need you to find us a safe place to set up and a safe way to get there." She said, adjusting her rather baggy clothes. Hopefully they wouldn't fall off anytime soon. The streets weren't the best place for girls and for the moment they could pass as boys, seeing as all three had rather short hair and no longer had the boulders that were a dead giveaway to their genders.

Luna rattled off a bunch of directions that apparently would lead them to a heavily wooded area that backed against the bottom of a cliff. Strategically, it sounded like a good place but they would need to make sure they had a way of escaping in case covering their backs also meant getting cornered.

Caly nodded, "Alright stick together. If you see anything useful like a newspaper then grab it. Move out."

Caly was the leader of their little group. She was the most powerful when it came to magic and despite her size she was very strong. Beyond that she had the mind of a strategist, a drive for knowledge that often times put even Hermione to shame, and a hatred for disloyalty that rivaled her hatred for the murderer that killed her parents.

Naomi was the second in command, the beta if you will. Her affinity with magical and non-magical plants made her a natural with potions (when a death eater wasn't grumbling over her shoulder in complete jealousy at this natural talent) and healing. Naomi was a very shy girl, but she would stand up for her sisters and what she believed in, most of the time quite vocally.

Luna was the youngest of the group, the cub. Her ability to see the future and her young age made her the most protected of the group, second only to an injured Caly. When that happens Luna could rival Caly with her rage.

Thankfully there were no problems reaching their destination. In fact, everyone seemed to avoid them like the plague. One person had even shrieked and thrown a newspaper at them, which Caly's seeker hands caught out of pure reflex. Probably had something to do with their baggy clothes and disheveled appearances. Street kids were most likely treated like pariahs.

After scouting the area they immediately set up one of the tents from Caly's trunk, which thankfully only needed to scan her magical signature through her hand to return it to it's proper size, another one of Luna's suggestions.

* * *

Later that night after the three now de-aged witches had eaten their fill and rested their weakened children's forms, they sat around the only table in the library attempting to discuss their situation. Caly was reading the newspaper that had been thrown at her.

So far the only things she had gleaned from the paper was; one, the date was Thursday, November 22, 197 A.C.; two, A.C. apparently meant after colony; three, it was nearing the anniversary of the end of the second colony war; and four, beginning Jan. 5, 198 A.C. there would be a round up of all the street kids in order to put them through the FRA (Family Reconstruction Act) and / or place them in the newly built orphanages.

That last part was the most promising way of finding their families. Problem was that it would be about a month and a half before any street kids were to be rounded up. They would be on the streets for a month and a half in a world that had obviously changed a lot but she supposed that it would be enough time to get use to this new world and come up with their cover stories for their scars.

Naomi was checking over their supplies, making sure that everything came through with them fine. Luna was meditating, attempting to speak with Magic to find out what was wrong with their magic or rather their now useless wands. As a Seerer, Luna had a rather intimate bond with Magic and most times she could speak with it.

Actually every magical had a bond with Magic, but to be able to speak with Magic herself meant that you were very powerful and one of her favored. The type of meditating that Luna was doing was actually considered forbidden by the ministry, but that's only because some people can't do it and their are benefits to being able to do so. For instance, speaking to Magic gave your magic a boost and sometimes if Magic deems it, you're given a gift, a special ability.

Luna had been given her Seerer ability at a young age the first time she had ever spoken to Magic, an apology of sorts for taking her mother. When Caly was hit with the killing curse at the age of fifteen months and survived, she'd been given a gift for the loss of her dad and for what she'd endure. The gift of an eidetic memory. Perfect recall and incapable of being obliviated.

Caly had actually spoken to Magic a lot in her life. The first time she spoke to her, she had been four years old. She had been beaten for the first time and had retreated into herself. Magic had been angered by the treatment of one of her favored and had given her the ability to heal herself.

At seven, she'd been given another gift, the strength of someone twice her age. An apology for not being able to protect her. By the time she was eleven, Magic had considered Caly her most favored child and when Lord Voldemort had attacked her at the end of her first year at Hogwarts, she had given her a magical protection in her blood. At the end of second year, she was given an immunity to poison, although it was rather painful to burn any poison out of her system. It'd happened quite a few times so Caly knew from experience, mostly from the Amorentia Potion, a love potion.

Thirteen, the ability to have two Animagus forms. Fourteen was a resistance to fire, given after the First Task and slight water control, given for saving one of her favored creatures, a young veela. Fifteen was a mind shield, given after her Fathers death and to protect her mind from Snape, Voldemort, and Dumbledore. At sixteen, she was given telepathy for her birthday. Magic had told her that there were things she needed to know and she had been right. It had been Dumbledore's mind that had given away the secret of her parentage and her lost brother. She had immediately gone to Gringotts during their annual school shopping trip and the goblins had produced a letter from her dad and father telling her everything.

Caly had gone to school that year barely trusting anyone and her instincts had lead her right as they usually did. Not two days into her sixth year, Ronald Weasley had given her pumpkin juice laced with Amorentia Potion. Luckily, she had been in the Great Hall at the time for dinner, so after she had fallen from her seat choking up the tainted juice, Ronald had immediately been detained by both Naomi and Hermione, while Luna had helped Caly.

From Dumbledore's mind, Caly had been able to see that this had been planned by him, and Molly, Ronald and Ginerva Weasley. The entire Great Hall had witnessed the event and not even Dumbledore could erase everybody's memory, especially because most of the heirs and heiress' of old family lines were protected from such things. Dumbledore had been forced to act in order to silence the rage of the old families. Ronald Weasley had attacked an heiress of two old lines. Such an act against even one old line would've been an instant death sentence if caught, as it was he'd been given life in Azkaban for his actions.

During the trial, Caly had called for veritaserum and no body was going to argue with an angry and grieving savior. Dumbledore and the other two Weasley's had been exposed. After that it was quickly found out during Dumbledore's trial that Voldemort had never existed and that he had been the one behind the murders. Caly and many of the old lines had immediately called for his head and had been given it. Dumbledore had been executed for treason, attempted line theft, and attempted murder of an heiress of two old lines. Molly and Ginerva had been given life in a cell right by Ronald. The Death Eaters had reacted violently towards the news that they had all been fooled by Dumbledore and many people had been killed, but because they had been so angry in the first place, their guard had been down and they had been quickly rounded up. The damage had been done though and out of the immediate group of friends only Caly, Naomi and Luna survived, a little worse for wear and heavily scarred but they had survived.

"Caly."

Jerked from her thoughts, Caly looked up to find both Naomi and Luna looking at her in concern. She gave them a small smile and shook her head, not wanting them to worry about her mental health, although theirs couldn't be much better than hers after all they'd gone through much of the same things. Well actually they hadn't had much time to get to Luna, as such she carried a few less scars than Naomi and Caly.

"So what did Magic say?" She asked softly, shaking herself from the memories.

Luna eyed her for a moment but answered her, "Turns out that about a hundred years after we left Magic had been forced to withdraw her gift from nearly every witch and wizard in the world. Even the most pure hearted had only been left with abilities. The magical community just became too corrupt. Wands became nearly useless and only good for gaining more abilities. All the magical creatures were taken to a new world just for them. The old magical lines no longer exist. However some of the old lines had muggle titles as I'm sure you two know, so those lines just blended into the muggle world. Those that didn't just died out."

Caly frowned in concentration, nodding her understanding, "So we can only rely on our magical abilities and our information gathering skills."

"She also said that as her most favored she has decided to turn our remaining magic into abilities. That also includes combining our core magic with our wands. We have a week to decide what abilities we wish to have." Luna continued.

Now Naomi was frowning, not entirely sure how to take this news, "Did she mention how many abilities our magic could handle?"

"She said she had a good idea of what we would choose so she's pretty sure that Caly and I will only be able to handle three more abilities and Naomi you should be able to handle four abilities. Of course that is without the wands. She suggested that we hang onto those until we need to call in a favor from her."

Yawning, Caly nodded, "Alright bedtime. We'll figure this out in the morning."

* * *

Well let me know what you think. This is probably going to be a multi crossover. At the moment I'm thinking HP/GW/KH and maybe a bit of FFVIII. I don't think I'll try to combine all the worlds just the characters or well some of them.

I've put three polls up for future pairings let me know what type of pairing you're expecting and I'll see what I can do.

Read and Review!


End file.
